fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurthnaga
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Laguz (Black Dragon) |relatives =Dheginsea (Father) Unammed Mother Rajaion (Older Brother) Almedha (Older Sister) Soren (Nephew) Rajaion and Ena's Child (Nibling) |game =Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |firstseen =Chapter 12 (Path of Radiance) Chapter 1-3 (Radiant Dawn) |class =Pilgrim (NPC) Dragon Prince (Playable) |mirage = |voiceby = |age = At least 100 years old|nationality = Goldoa|home = Goldoa|residence = Castle Goldoa|occupation(s) = Prince of Goldoa King of Goldoa (After Part 4, Endgame: Rebirth 3)|firstjoined = Part 4-Endgame-1: Rebirth 1}} Kurthnaga is a non-playable character in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, and a playable character in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He is the prince of Goldoa and Dheginsea's youngest child. His siblings are Rajaion and Almedha, and he is also the uncle of Soren. Despite his young appearance and status as the youngest dragon across all the clans, he is over 100 years old. Profile ''Path of Radiance'' Ike's group meets him first in Path of Radiance while stranded in Goldoa. He assists the mercenaries by freeing the ship and sending them on their way. He is the first dragon to change the mercenaries' minds about the dragons. His kind character convinced them that dragons were actually a great species. ''Radiant Dawn'' In Radiant Dawn, he leaves Goldoa, along with Ena, to stop the war between Begnion and the laguz, and to find his sister. He first appears in Daein as a pilgrim named Kurth who has been detained by the Begnion Occupational Army. He, Laura, and Aimee were rescued by Micaiah and her crew from Gribe Prison, and temporarily traveled alongside her afterward. He becomes Goldoa's new king following Dheginsea's death in the Tower of Guidance at the end of the game and vows to uphold his father’s wishes as the new Black Dragon King. During the epilogue (when certain conditions are met), he is the only person besides Almedha to know the truth about her son. In the end, he opens Goldoa to the rest of the continent, so that everyone can thrive in peace and Ashunera can come back to Tellius. Personality A soft-spoken, well-mannered and a shy character, Kurthnaga can be considered rather different than the other dragons, as he is vigorous and filled with boundless curiosity. He has great interest in the affairs of other countries, and while normally a reserved person, he can get a little excited, as seen when he visits the desert for the first time. He also has a strong sense of justice, even leading him to impulsively intervene in the Laguz-Begnion War. and eventually making him confront Dheginsea. Such resolve only strengthens after the death of his father. It is revealed in Radiant Dawn that he is hemophobic, meaning that he is afraid of blood. This is largely shown in chapter 4-1, where he refuses to fight, and cowers from Ike when he sees blood on his sword. In-Game Availability *Part 4: Endgame: Automatically from Base, available in Endgame. | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ |○ |○ |○ |○ |○ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available Base Stats *''After Part 4: Endgame Part 3. Growth Rates |95% |45% |15% |20% |35% |60% |25% |40% |} Biorhythm Bond Support *Dheginsea: 10% Overall Kurthnaga joins in the endgame with underwhelming bases, but he has great potential. Upon gaining formshift, if trained properly, Kurthnaga is effectively a laguz royal. With the right skillset, Kurthnaga is a force to be reckoned with, and is practically unstoppable. "ParaBlossom" is a great idea, considering his growths in Strength, Speed, and Resistance will skyrocket if used. His Defense will grow well as well, with his Skill remaining mediocre. He is nearly immune to most damage once trained. Celerity is useful due to his low movement, and Nihil will be useful once you recruit Nasir. He'll make decent use of Ire. It won't activate super often due to his low skill, but considering his laguz royal status, he has 100 skill capacity after reaching Level 30, so he has the room for it. While there are many uses a trained Kurthnaga possesses, his starting stats make him difficult to use effectively. He will usually take little damage, but his damage output is somewhat poor, as his Strike level starts at A, which is underwhelming. Part 3 of the endgame could allow him to grind against Dheginsea, and possibly get him to SS strike, as well as cap many stats if blossom is assigned. Overall, Kurthnaga is a powerful unit once trained, but his bases will make this difficult. Epilogue '''Young Dragon Prince' (若き竜王, Young Dragon King in the Japanese version) Kurthnaga spends his days arbitrating conflicts between nations, guarding the peace so many had died for. Death Quotes Kurthnaga:: Ugh... Gh... Im-impossible! I wasn't... This can't... Guh... Kurthnaga:: Ugh... Ike:: Prince Kurthnaga! Don't be a fool! Stay back! Kurthnaga:: I... I'm sorry... I thought I could... Kurthnaga: I am... King Deghinsea's heir! I cannot die! I have to return home... I must survive... No matter the cost... Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Kurthnaga is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia *Kurthnaga's name is a combination of the names of recurring character Naga and the Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War NPC Kurth. *During A Faint Light, when Kurthnaga is given the Pilgrim class, his stats page states he is a Beorc. *In Kurthnaga's Radiant Dawn artwork, he is shown holding a dagger, which he has never used during the game. *In the cutscene where he attacks Castle Nox in Part 3: Chapter 13, he is shown as large as a tower, but in battle, he is much smaller, being barely taller than a beorc. Another thing that makes this strange is the fact Ulki says Kurthnaga is far too big to be a wyvern, yet in battle, wyverns are bigger than Kurthnaga, although this could be simply to have Kurth reasonably fit in the battle screen. Gallery File:Kurthnaga_concept.png|Concept artwork of Kurthnaga from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Memorial Book Tellius Recollection: The First Volume. B05-098R artwork.png|Artwork of Kurthnaga in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Saori Toyota. B05-098R+ artwork.png|Artwork of Kurthnaga in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Saori Toyota. File:B16-081SR artwork.png|Artwork of Kurthnaga in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Saori Toyota. File:B16-082N artwork.png|Artwork of Kurthnaga in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Saori Toyota. File:CipherKurthnaga.png|Kurthnaga as a Dragon Prince in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B05-098R+.png|Kurthnaga as a Dragon Prince in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B16-081SR.png|Kurthnaga as a Dragon Prince in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B16-082N.png|Kurthnaga as a Dragon Tribe in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Kurthnaga and Elincia halt the battle.png|CG image of Kurthnaga and Elincia halting the battle in Chapter 3-13 of Radiant Dawn. File:kurthnaga FE9.png|Kurthnaga's portrait in Path of Radiance. File:Kurthnaga.png|Kurthnaga's portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:Kurthnagacloak.png|Kurthnaga's cloaked portrait in in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Dragon Prince (Untransformed) -Kurthnaga-.png|Kurthnaga's battle model as the Dragon Prince in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Black Dragon (Transformed) -Kurthnaga-.png|Kurthnaga's battle model as a transformed Black Dragon in Radiant Dawn. Category:Playable characters Category:Allies Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Dragon tribe Laguz Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters